Spoons and Other Vague Cutlery
by Ayumu Foxtail-chan
Summary: Natsu always had his terminology all wrong and she was the one who had to set the record straight. "Natsu said you two spooned last evening." "HE WHAT!" -NaLu one-shot!


**Hello there. Just a silly little stupid NaLu one-shot. I seem to be writing far too many of these lately. XD**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Spoons and Other Vague Cutlery**_

_"Luuucy."_ Her eye twitched. She wasn't sure whether she should be annoyed, amused, or maybe even sympathetic. She looked up at the very pale-looking Dragon Slayer who was sprawled out on the tabletop, his nose only mere inches from her dish.

"Ew, stop it Natsu! You're gonna drool on it!" she snapped, snatching her chocolate sundae out of the splash zone. He could sure slobber like a dragon. She smirked slightly, carving out a spoonful of ice cream and eating it as he watched her with the intensity of a tiger watching its prey. "It's your fault," she mumbled around the dessert in her mouth. "You said, "I won't need money, Luce! We're only going to Hargeon! We'll be back in a few hours!" remember that?"

He whined. "Yeah, but I didn't know that they'd have a new ice cream shop and that their stuff would smell so _good_." His nose was twitching like crazy, trying to inhale all of the delicious scents he could.

She giggled; he was amusing. "Your loss."

He whined again, flopping on the table like a beached fish. _"Luuucy,"_ he whined again. She chomped down on another bite of ice cream, stifling a flinch as the ache of a brain freeze began to form. She was about to point her spoon at him, telling him that she payed for nearly all of his expenses, all of the time, and that this was payback, when Happy lazily floated over to their table, his wings disappearing in a poof as he fell in a splat on the table.

Natsu jolted upright. "Any luck, buddy?"

Happy rolled onto his back, looking defeated. "No sir. Not even a single jewel." Happy'd been sent out by Natsu to scout for dropped money on the floor. He'd been absolutely positive that he could find enough to pay for an ice cream of his own, but the search had come up empty.

"Why didn't you just bring along some money?" Lucy asked. "You get tons of rewards on jobs and yet I've never seen you pay for something. What do you do with it, anyway?"

Natsu frowned. "I'm saving it."

"For what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She couldn't imagine anything Natsu wanted to save up for; he seemed perfectly happy freeloading off of others, especially her; he even used her _bed_ for Mavis' sake.

Natsu shrugged. "Something awesome. Not sure what yet, but one day something super cool will be invented and it'll be super expensive and Happy and I will be the first and only ones to have it!" His eyes brightened up as a smacked a determined fist into his palm.

"Aye!" Happy added. "I'm hoping for a fish-maker, but..." His sentence trailed off as his mind wandered, his mouth watering at the possibility.

Lucy eyed the two boys carefully, sucking on her spoon as they both drooled over different things. "C'mon Luce, just one bite," Natsu pleaded. "I'll do anything."

"Oh, anything?" He nodded eagerly. "So you'll keep from breaking into my apartment from now on?"

He burst out laughing, although she didn't see the joke. "Hah! Good one, Luce!" She glowered over at him; he didn't think she was serious. She had high hopes that one day he'd stop spending the night at her place, but the more she got to know him, the more those hopes seemed to sink. "C'mon just one bite." He picked up the spare spoon on the table that the waitress had given them, assuming that they'd be sharing the dessert.

Lucy pulled her ice cream closer to herself. "Natsu, just buy your own. There's no way you don't have any payment on you."

He flailed slightly, throwing his arms into the air. "I didn't bring any! I swear! Look!" He shook out his vest dramatically and when he saw she wasn't convinced he hopped out of the booth, dancing around in an embarrassing display, trying to show her that he didn't have any in his pants either.

Her face immediately felt like it was on fire as all of the patrons in the little ice cream shop turned to look at the weird mage prancing around in some sort of tribal-like dance, his flying cat clapping excitedly on the table. "Natsu!" she hissed, laughing awkwardly and trying to motion to the other customers that it was okay, they didn't need to stare, he was just an idiot. "Natsu sit down!"

He looked up for a second, realization dawning on his face before a grin twitched at his mouth. His movements became more exaggerated. He jumped and twirled around the table next to them, knocking off a napkin container and a jar full of sprinkles in the process. "Not until you let me have some of that!" His grin broadened and her eyes widened.

She only had to contemplate for a second, Natsu stumbling over to one of the customers and asking for a dance -which they declined- before she nodded quickly. "Yes you can have some, just_ sit down!"_

He danced back over to their table, slipping into his side of the booth with a contented sigh, snatching the spoon and the ice cream and scooping out a heaping spoonful. He shamelessly shoved it into his mouth before pointing the spoon at her. "See, that wasn't so hard- _ooh brainfreeze oooooh!"_

"Serves you right," she sighed with a smile.

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

Of all the things Lucy'd been met with when she entered the guild, applause and whistles were not one. She froze in the doorway to the guild, confusion and a blush sweeping over her as all of the members turned in her direction, cat-calling and shouting her name in praise.

She and Natsu had returned from Hargeon the past night, and he'd told her he'd meet her at the guild the next day to pick out another mission. He hadn't spent the night, much to Lucy's surprise; maybe he'd actually taken her request to crash at his own place seriously. And then the next morning, when she was still half-asleep and trudging into the guild hall, she'd been met with... _this._

Erza walked up to Lucy, throwing an arm around her shoulders and clamping her to her side. "Congratulations," she beamed, a very suggestive look on her face.

"Wh-what?" Lucy squeaked. "Why?"

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu waved from the other side of the hall and the guild again erupted into clapping and whistles.

"I don't get it..." Lucy whispered.

"We heard all about you and Natsu's little escapade yesterday," Erza grinned, squeezing her a little closer. "We didn't think you two had it in you."

Lucy was beginning to think this was all some sort of confusing dream. "Escapade? What? Had it in me? _What?"_

Erza paused for a moment, her eyebrows knitting together. "Yeah, Natsu told us about your little trip to Hargeon, and that you two spooned in the evening."

Lucy quite nearly had a heart attack. "WHAT?!" she coughed. Spooned? With Natsu? There had absolutely been _no spooning_ in Hargeon. Not that the idea didn't spark her interest as well as an even hotter blush, but there had definitely not been any _spooning_. She wracked her brain endlessly as the claps and whistles turned to confused stares and whispers for something that could've been interpreted wrong. Sure enough, after a few moments of intense thought she remembered their trip to the ice cream shop. Little oblivious Natsu really needed to learn what these things meant; he put her in awkward situations all the time.

When he'd said yeah they'd 'snogged' because he'd been pretty sure a snog was a type of pig that they'd fought during a job. When he'd said yeah they'd 'made out' because they'd just barely gotten out of a building before it collapsed and they'd made it out in time. Or even when he said he'd 'proposed' when he'd proposed her with the idea of stealing another S-Class mission and taking it. He always had his words coming out all wrong and she had to put out the fire.

She clenched her jaw, trying her best not to meet any of the gazes of the guild members. _"Natsuuuu!"_

* * *

_The Non-Flash Bingo- spoon- anything with talking non-humans- 1,375_

**Oh Natsu and your little world of oblivion. When will you ever learn? XD  
~if you didn't catch on, spooning to Natsu was sharing an ice cream and eating it with spoons~  
See? Silly stupid little one-shot? Heh. NaLu fluffy-ish stuff never ceases to amuse me. XD  
**

**~Foxtail-chan**


End file.
